1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power generation and more specifically to a hydro blade turbine system, which may be utilized to generate energy from inside a chamber, tank or boiler.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,645,486 to Hardcastle discloses a current motor. U.S. Pat. No. 1,751,513 to Gaede discloses a water power generator. U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,817 to Steelman discloses a power generating device. Patent application no. 2010/0276934 to Francis discloses a system for generating electric power from fluid current. Patent application no. 2010/0283250 to Capone et al. discloses a fluid-based power generation system.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a hydro blade turbine system, which may be utilized to generate energy from air bubbles rising inside a chamber, tank or a boiler.